


这是一辆薰奏的车

by lostinmist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmist/pseuds/lostinmist





	

奏汰轻轻地笑出了声，空闲的另一只手握住了薰抵着他大腿根部的分身，缓缓地搓揉着，“薰这里……硬了呢”。薰一时说不出话来，于是深深吸了一口气，抓着他的手将奏汰拉进了自己的怀中，另一只的手指手顺着他光滑的后背一路向下抚摸着着，沿着脊柱探进了股缝中，在入口处试探着，借着水流顺利地伸进了一根手指。奏汰的体内由于异物的侵入紧缩着，身体弓了起来，紧紧地搂着薰的肩膀，将头埋在了薰的胸前，从这个角度看不见他的表情，只看得见隐藏在水蓝的发丝后面绯红的耳根，奏汰手上的动作仿佛报复似的越发重了起来。薰松开了紧握着奏汰的手，抚上了他的乳头，蹂躏着，直到变得挺立起来。薰低下头，在凑汰的脖子上舔咬着，吮吸着，留下一个一个红色的印痕，接着探进了第二根手指，两指漫不经心地做着扩张，摸索着，刮蹭着，在按压到某个点的时候奏汰的身子不可抑制地颤抖着，惊慌地扭腰企图躲避，“嗯…薰……” 凑汰情不自禁地呻吟着，两只手扒住了薰相对宽阔的后背。薰一边抚慰着奏汰，一边伸进第三根手指抽动了起来。他掰起奏汰的下巴，强迫怀中的奏汰抬头看着他。奏汰咬着自己的下唇，脸颊微微鼓着，眼角泛红，眼中凝聚着水光，微微皱起的眉间却有一股说不出的倔强，让人既心疼又想狠狠地欺负他。薰觉得自己实在忍不住了，他粗重地喘息着，兴奋地舔了一下自己的嘴唇，握住硬得发痛的分身直接捅了进去。

比手指粗大的多的硬物挤入了身体之中，大概是因为全身沉浸在水之中，再加上刚才的扩张，奏汰的身体比之前要放松，他主动吻上了薰的嘴唇，两人的舌头纠缠在了一起。薰一边抚慰着奏汰立起来的前端，一边挺身抽动着，在经过敏感点时奏汰全身都在颤抖，双腿在薰的腰间夹得更紧了，手指也在薰的背后留下了划痕，于是薰猛地挺动着腰，加快了抽插的速度，反复研磨着奏汰的敏感点，感受到了怀中人止不住的抽搐。水波从交合在一起的两人身边荡开，掀起了一阵一阵的浪花，飞出浴缸后砸在了浴室的地饭上，湿了一地。

奏汰感觉自己在不断堆积着的浪潮般的快感之中，仿佛在海水的晃荡中被巨浪掀起，卷入又被抛了出来。一阵接着一阵的刺激让他忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟，“嗯……唔嗯……薰……”奏汰带着哭腔呻吟着。薰感到奏汰的甬道越收越紧，感受到他高潮即将来临，忍不住坏心地将分身彻底拔了出来。后穴突然空虚下来让奏汰无所适从地在薰的大腿间蹭来蹭去，双目怔怔地望着薰，薰也于心不忍，把奏汰从浴缸中抱了起来: “去床上吧。”

薰把奏汰放倒在床上的时候，奏汰的全身已经瘫软的如同没有骨头一样，他轻易地抬起他的腰，分开他的双腿，用力地顶了进去，不断地撞击了起来。房间里一时充满着臀部撞击的声音，湿答答的亲吻声和带着哭腔的呻吟。奏汰的前端已经处于高潮阶段，白浊的液体不断地流出，薰按住了奏汰的端口。终于在最后一次猛烈的顶入伸出之后，奏汰感到了体内的一阵暖流，前端的压迫突然松开后，他终于射了出来，白浊的液体喷溅在他和薰的小腹上。奏汰脱力地陷在床里，甚至无法将眼神聚焦看清薰此刻的表情，于是不知道此刻的自己眼神迷离，双唇颤抖着，甚至看得见红艳艳的小舌尖，全身的肌肤带着高潮的余韵泛红，不断收缩着的后穴和流出的白浊的液体…………从头到脚酥麻的快感还没有完全过去，奏汰就被薰翻了个身，俯趴在了床上。吻落在耳根，落在脖颈，落在后背。贴着薰的臀部感受到了又硬又热的物体在逼近，没等他开口，薰按着他的腰，又将分身推进了他的体内开始新一轮激烈的抽动，淫靡的水声伴随着奏汰几乎嘶哑的呻吟：“薰……不要……啊……停……停下来……” “奏汰啊……”薰低声叹息着，将头埋进了对方的颈间。

 

“奏汰君？” 薰小心地试探着，看着几乎昏过去的恋人觉得自己好像做得有点过了，但并不后悔。此刻的奏汰背对着薰，抱着海龟玩偶蜷缩着一动不动，薰一边轻轻地给奏汰揉着腰，一边抚摸着他的头，许久过后，他终于听到奏汰的嘟囔：  
“薰是……坏孩子，要给薰……一个手刀……”  
“是～是～”  
他一边回答着，一边不自觉地露出了笑容。


End file.
